happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:CoinsCP
See archives for older messages. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 19:26, April 3, 2012 (UTC) can i can i use Kooka in my episode i feel cloudy?Loveh 22:54, April 21, 2012 (UTC)Loveh Sure thing! CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 22:55, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Do you like Do you like the episode the tittle was changed and its now called dont cloud around people and if its not to much to ask can you make an episode featuring cloudy? My characters You don't have to ask me if you can use my characters (unless it is one of the Aussie Outback Friends), just go ahead and use them. Lord O' Darkness 00:11, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Kooka Can I please use Kooka in my fan version episode please. From Hiiragi1234 Sure. Thanks for asking. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 18:59, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Lumpoo is only pretending In my fan episode, Lumpoo is only pretending to be Lumpy. From Hiiragi1234 Sorry, but I won't accept it. You are going to need to replace him and rename the page. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 19:24, April 25, 2012 (UTC) O What happen to hippy I don`t do it it was somebody look http://happytreefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Hippy Danielsecond 00:51, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry, if you look at history and go to nearest edit, it is there, but in normal page its not so it's probably just a bug. I'll contact wikia about it. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 01:03, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Clamshot =( Am sorry am a ashamed Danielsecond 23:28, April 27, 2012 (UTC) P.S Can we be friends on Deviant Art If thats okay with you Thanks Thanks For Using Guddles in Gems the Breaks (Fan Version) And I Get a Trick Out of You (Fan Version) Danielsecond 16:15, April 29, 2012 (UTC) I Get A Trick Out Of You So the crowd is Just Generic Tree Friends Except Puffy Danielsecond 17:18, April 29, 2012 (UTC) There are more characters (Raky, Kooka, etc.) but I won't mention them because I don't feel like it. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 17:20, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Images Can yo add images for Hide And Seek (Nippy Version), Hide And Seek (Sapphire Version), Hide And Seek (Sideshow Bob Version), Hide And Seek (Ziggles Version), This Is Your Knife (Ale Version), This Is Your Knife (Rex Version), This Is Your Knife (Sapphire Version), and This Is Your Knife (Sideshow Bob Version) please From Hiiragi1234 WHAT THE FUCK? I can't do eight pictures. Plus, there are some characters that I cannot recolor. I just recolor the pictures and do a teensy weensy bit of editing with paint, while HTF1234 uses some more technology to replace. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 19:14, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Clamshot Right You need to leave everyone alone beside Like I said You can just make pic yourself by your self even if its bad Danielsecond 19:55, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Oh Crap! I'm sorry, man. I thought it was okay that the idea was still going to be a finale for season 2. Please don't remove my admin-ship. I'll fix everything and then I'll level the episodes from Planting to Growing into season 6. I really didn't mean to screw things up. Lord O' Darkness 01:40, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I'll put you back on adminship there. P.S. It's [[Planting to Granting|Planting to Granting]]. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 01:43, May 3, 2012 (UTC) *Thank you, I'm undoing my mistakes right now. But can you help by undoing the ones that I haven't already undone by 10:00, because I gotta do something else soon. Lord O' Darkness 01:48, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Guddles Sure thing! Danielsecond 20:18, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Save How do you save your pictures on HTFDigiter Danielsecond 00:33, May 4, 2012 (UTC) I don't necessarily save it on HTF Digiter, but I just do FN+PRSC and go to paint and do CTRL+V to paste. I save it on my comp and upload it. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 00:35, May 4, 2012 (UTC) HTF Fanon Group Picture Excuse me, Clamshot. After I saw this page, somehow I'm having an urge to draw a group picture based on this and this. Do you mind if I do the HTF fan characters group pictures for that page? If you don't want me to, it's OK. HTF1234 08:15, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Sure. Of course, don't use all mine (I have like, 19). Meaty and Hippy are my popular ones. If you have trouble with the meat on Meaty, then Buddy. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 11:06, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. I'll be drawing the ones that are listed as the 35 "main" characters, just to let you know. But if there are some characters that need permission, please inform me about the owner(s). HTF1234 12:09, May 4, 2012 (UTC) it is finish lets bounce is complele finished and why have lets bounce and i dont have any spare time not been added to the list of episodesLoveh 20:40, May 4, 2012 (UTC)Loveh Re: Aussie Outback Friends Episodes You can think of an episode. When you do, notify me. Maybe I can add it into season one. Lord O' Darkness 02:28, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Sure, but is Pup allowed to appear without Dingo? I mean, in the regular series, Cub appears without Pop a million times. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 02:29, May 5, 2012 (UTC) AOF You can think of an episode, its your choice about Pup and Dingo dying or not. When you do think of it, notify me. I've added it into season one, when you come up with a title, I will rename it. And sure. Pup can appear without Dingo (or vise versa). -- Lord O' Darkness 02:28, May 5, 2012 (UTC) It's great that you're willing to make episodes and images for AOF. You can certainly give me a helping hand in Season 2 (and future seasons). Lord O' Darkness 01:05, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Pic Do want me to do a picture for your fan verison episode of The Chokes On You Danielsecond 20:55, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I spent a half hour making one, but you can if you want, I mean, Gems the Breaks (Fan Version) has like, 3 pics. Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 21:04, May 5, 2012 (UTC) New Fanon episode ideas Under Pressure: Hippy noticed that he has snoozed on the old footbridge and shouts for help. Trippy comes to his rescue and saves Hippy, but not himself. At a Snail's Pace: Lumpy's pet snail "runs" away (Snails can't run) For Weather or Worse?: A fierce storm strikes HTF land. I'll Get Ewe: Lifty and Shifty steal Lumpy's sheep. I have a Planet: Mercury (the only planet in HTF land) introduces his planetary friends (Venus, Earth(mini clone) and Moon, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune) Crime Doesn't Pay: Lifty and Shifty get imprisoned and find out that jail is more torture than they think. I'll put them in order (1 to 6) which is best. #At a Snail's Pace #For Weater or Worse? #Crime Doesn't Pay #I'll Get Ewe #I Have a Planet #Under Pressure I guess those are the results. Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 00:55, May 6, 2012 (UTC) It's "WEATHER!" not "Weater"RespectTheDisney5 21:21, May 7, 2012 (UTC) HTF Digitizer Where do I find the tool/website to activate it? Lord O' Darkness 01:22, May 8, 2012 (UTC) This page gives you a link. Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 11:00, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Meaty Can I use Meaty for my fan episode, Wild West Side please. From Hiiragi1234 Birthday Pranks What...Their all cannibals!? Wouldn't they normally eat other characters by accident? No offense, but it sounds kinda wrong that characters (who aren't flipped-out) would eat other characters on purpose. You should have just made some flipped-out Flippy-sue cut up Pranky's body and feed it to everyone else disguised as birthday food (example: Hippy drinks the blood thinking it is juice). Lord O' Darkness 21:14, May 10, 2012 (UTC) I don't think it matters. He's using revenge; Trippy, Minty, and Cub would have been watching, etc. Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 21:17, May 10, 2012 (UTC) I know it's revenge, but it's still messed up that they would EAT him. Oh well, everything is messed up in Happy Tree Friends anyways! Lord O' Darkness 21:52, May 10, 2012 (UTC) First To Die You should put the charcters that are the first to die in season 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 and 8 Also Shorts such as HTF Breaks, Kringles, and Love Bites. Snowie Snowie Where Are You! AOF Season 2 A start to Season 2? Sure, go ahead. It's great you're giving me a helping hand with AOF ~ Lord O' Darkness 11:04, May 17, 2012 (UTC) More episode ideas You haven't made one about some HTFs having a space adventure and someone (female HTF) accidentally gulping down another HTF (male HTF) that had been shrunken. Names: Space episode: It's Out of this World! Shrinking episode: A Gut Feeling When are you going to add?: Under Pressure, For Weather or Worse, I'll Get Ewe, Crime Doesn't Pay, At a Snail's Pace and I Have a PlanetRespectTheDisney5 16:11, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi. I saw your Voodoo your Business episode, and I wanted to give you an idea for another voodoo themed episode. I could make it myself, but I'm not that good at coming up with plots. Signed, Brittonbubba 18:04, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Fan Verison Episodes Can Charlie and Ronald Be in your fan verison episodes Danielsecond 21:39, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Not unless I know who to replace with them. Who will it be? Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 21:41, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Rainbow Dash When are you going to make Rainbow Dash page? Danielsecond 21:51, May 24, 2012 (UTC) You can create it. I'm too busy. Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 21:54, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Charcter Pop Ups When is there going to be charcter pop ups for season 8 Danielsecond 21:28, May 25, 2012 (UTC) We're still thinking of it. You can think of it if you want. Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 21:30, May 25, 2012 (UTC) 5 Top Best Charcters Who your favorite charcter on HTF Fanon =D Danielsecond 21:35, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Permission Can I use Meaty in one of my episodes? Signed, Brittonbubba 23:30, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing. Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 23:57, May 26, 2012 (UTC) I finished it. I know tickling isn't really your thing, but: http://happytreefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Experimentickle Flakem Alright. Since you listed my character, Flakem, as a Flaky-seus (meaning you looked into it) could you make a picture for me of him? He's brave, and is Dark Red and has a scar on his left eye. No, I will not be making pictures right now. Plus, I am starting to get annoyed by your grammar, AND THE CHARACTER ITSELF. The character sounds stupid and has a non-HTF personality. No mean to be rude, but I will not help you. Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 20:11, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ''Better Early Than Ever You Can use Guddles in that Episode Danielsecond 21:39, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :) Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 21:42, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Wow, thats just sad, someone was trying to make you do everything...I didnt realize that untill your reply to itDeku RayTube....Deku Princess... 12:12, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Im sorry. And stop posting that I can't spell right, I can. I'll just be nice... (But really, I just put them in the deletion file because they were untrue. Flaky hates Flippy, Disco Bear likes Flaky, but Flaky never notices, and Cuddles and Flaky ARE JUST BEST FRIENDS.) But seriously, I don't think someone should acctully post "You can't even spell I right, you spell it III" Yet I spell it... SEE! I SPELLED IT 'I'. And I was just bored. DUDE. PEOPLE WON'T LEARN THAT THE I THING IS MY SIGNATURE! IM NOT SAYING IT! GOSH PEOPLE WON'T LEARN WHAT A SIGNATURE IS! Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 19:40, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Episode I will like to know how to work the table thing for List of Episodes so I can The Hoover Dam to Season 8 and Theaters... to Season 9 (as it was put, and when the start off for Season 9 is done)...I asked 2 times, only to be forgotton or ignored...Oh and Superspeed is about to make his 100th appearance, so Im going to make a speical episode for that :3 Deku RayTube....Deku Princess... 04:08, May 30, 2012 (UTC) We're done with Season 8, so both will be put in Season 9. I'll put the "Better Early Than Ever" on the List of Episodes to start it off (The Dog Days isn't finished and it is already there). I'll try to put it up for you. Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 11:12, May 30, 2012 (UTC) P.S. In case your confused, The "You can't spell I" thing is a signature. Just saying because people keep continously saying that they can spell I. Okay Thanks. Oh and I know thats your signature....The "Deku RayTube......Deku Princess" is my signature Deku RayTube....Deku Princess... 13:12, May 30, 2012 (UTC) List of Episodes C'mon, I can't list new episodes on that page by myself, I'm busy editing other things. You and other contributors can add episodes to the article. What I do is copy ''(ctrl C) and paste (ctrl V) the table contents, and edit the information. Lord O' Darkness 00:17, May 31, 2012 (UTC) When did I say anything about you having to do this. I will put it up, just not yet. Some episodes don't get put there for a while (Better Early Than Ever was never put there. It is the Season 9 STARTER.).Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 00:24, May 31, 2012 (UTC) List of Main Characters Can you please add my following characters to that list of fan-made characters, just like you did with Hippy and your others? I could copy and paste the tables but I don't understand the color codes. Lord O' Darkness 23:44, June 1, 2012 (UTC) *Pierce *Cheesy *Gutsy *Pranky *Spot *Waddles *Devious *Grunts the Gruesome *Chopstix and the Dragon *Billy, Willy, and Milly *Wooly Oh boy...That's gonna take a long time. I didn't do much of my OCs, and now I have to do 11 (13 individually)... Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 19:43, June 8, 2012 (UTC) You don't have to do it all at once, just one at a time. At least put Pierce, Gutsy, and Pranky on the list, they are my most often used characters besides Howdy and Fungus. Lord O' Darkness 12:09, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Better Early Than Ever (plot) Are you going to finish the plot for this episode, or should I or someone else do it? Lord O' Darkness 12:20, June 7, 2012 (UTC) You can do it. It's a bit hard to think. Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 22:32, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Pictures Yes. I use paint. Lord O' Darkness 19:40, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Funny, because I don't do well somehow (well, nobody's perfect...great, I got Hannah Montana stuck in my head now.) And don't forget about the AOF message I made on your talk page (here). Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 19:42, June 8, 2012 (UTC) The Entertainer and Icy You're going to make images for these characters, aren't you? Lord O' Darkness 20:43, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Well, those characters have unique looks (I can't draw or use HTF Digiter for Mime's shirt or Cro-Marmot's ice block, bottoms, or hair). Can you make images for them? Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 20:46, June 8, 2012 (UTC) No clue could you put cloudy on the list of main characters page ? I nave no clue how to do it.Loveh 19:49, June 10, 2012 (UTC)Loveh Main Characters At least put Pierce, Gutsy, and Pranky on the list of main characters, they are my most often used characters besides Howdy and Fungus.Lord O' Darkness 14:12, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Love at First Bite When are you planning to finish this episode? Or do you need help with that? Lord O' Darkness 22:57, June 13, 2012 (UTC)